HEAR OUR HEARTS
by hollabaekgril
Summary: “Chapter 2 Out” Baekhyun yang terlahir dari keluarga konglomerat mulai bosan karena masa sekolahnya tak sebebas teman-temannya yang lain. Iri? Tentu saja. Apalagi dengan salah satu berandal sekolah namun berotak cerdas-Chanyeol, yang sialnya harus menjadi tutornya selama satu bulan. (CHANBAEK GS x School-life!AU)
1. 1

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Tiffany/Miyoung as Baekhyun's mom

Top/Seunghyun as Baekhyun's dad

Sandara as Chanyeol's mom

and others.

Rated: T-M

Length: Chaptered

GS/School-life!AU/Dldr

.

inspired by Baekhyun's pink hair and Chanyeol's undercute hair look.

.

_"Don't let the color faded to grey."_

.

———

**HEAR OUR HEARTS**

by

hollabaekgril

—

.

Semua berawal dari murkanya Seunghyun saat menerima laporan nilai akademik Baekhyun. Pria paruh baya itu tak menyangka, dari sekian banyak mata pelajaran di sekolah mengapa anaknya itu lebih menaruh minat pada seni?

"Kau itu calon pewaris perusahaan, Baekhyun. Seharusnya hal seperti ini tidak layak terjadi. Memalukan."ujar Seunghyun dingin.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk sambil berulang kali mengucap maaf.

"Suka atau tidak suka, kau akan belajar cara memimpin Beyond Co. nantinya."lanjut Seunghyun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan bocah berambut pink itu sendirian.

Di luar kamar Baekhyun, Miyoung—ibunya, hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan sang suami yang terlalu menuntut anak sulungnya tersebut. Wanita cantik itu langsung menyusul Seunghyun. Langkah kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut heels warna taupe berhenti kala melihat Seunghyun hendak memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Demi Tuhan, Seunghyun dia baru delapan belas tahun. Sampai kapan kau akan memperlakukannya seperti ini?"

Seunghyun berbalik menatap Miyoung. Ia tahu benar arah pembicaraan ini selanjutnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Miyoung dan dirinya selalu berdebat tentang hal ini. Tentang masa depan Baekhyun.

"Sampai dia sadar di keluarga seperti apa ia dibesarkan dan—"

"Dia berhak memilih masa depan seperti apa yang dia inginkan!" Miyoung menyahut.

"Kau tahu Miyoung, ayahku termasuk orang penting di legislatif walaupun sudah tidak menjabat, kakakku pun telah memiliki Hyundai sebagai bisnisnya. Beyond Co. diwariskan padaku, lalu kalau bukan Baekhyun siapa?"

Miyoung terdiam. Bantingan daun pintu ruangan Seunghyun membuyarkan lamunan singkat wanita itu.

Seandainya waktu itu bisa diulang.

Tanpa sadar air mata Miyoung mengalir. Cepat-cepat ia mengusapnya. Wanita itu berjalan menuruni tangga rumah megah tersebut, ia sadar ada janji dengan klien yang tak bisa dibatalkan mendadak.

"Nyonya, Anda baik-baik saja?"tanya Jun—pengawal sekaligus sopir pribadinya; sebelum ia memasuki mobil hanya ia jawab dengan gelengan pelan.

"Antarkan aku ke Lott y Rits, Pak Jun."

—

"BERHENTI KAU!"

"YAK! ASAR BEDEBAH!"

"PARK!"

"AWAS SAJA KALAU BERTEMU LAGI BESOK!"

Bocah jangkung yang dipanggil tetap berlari melewati gang sempit dan beberapa pedagang yang kedainya belum tutup sore itu. Beberapa kali ia mengucapkan 'jeosonghamnida' dengan lantang dan menyuruh orang yang menghalangi jalannya untuk minggir. Gerombolan preman yang mengejar pemuda itupun berbalik arah.

"Chanyeol!"

Laki-laki yang merasa terpanggil itu berhenti. Matanya membulat setelah menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lantas menghampiri si pendek yang memanggilnya dari gang kecil.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tak mengindahkan pertanyaan pemuda itu tetapi malah memperhatikan lutut Chanyeol; yang sedikit terluka. Masih terlihat bercak darah di sana.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, huh?" Bocah pendek dengan mata mirip burung hantu itu merogoh saku tote bagnya dan memberikan band-aid dengan motif bintang-bintang kepada Chanyeol. "Pastikan kau membersihkan lukanya dulu, baru pakai ini. Arachi?"

Chanyeol menerimanya. Tak lupa senyum secerah senja itu ia tampilkan.

"Terimakasih, Kyungsoo."

"Aku tahu kau bermaksud baik, tapi jangan lupakan keselamatan dirimu sendiri." Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok. Awas kau kalau sampai membolos!"acamnya.

Tatapan tajam si pendek membuat tangan Chanyeol reflek mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Sampai jumpa besok,"ujar Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu berjalan pulang ke arah di mana sopirnya telah menunggu. Chanyeol sendiri berjalan ke arah rumahnya, tak jauh dari pasar tempatnya berkejar-kejaran tadi.

"Aku pulang!"sapa Chanyeol.

"Dari mana saja kau? Ayo cepat mandi dan makan malam!"

Si jangkung tersenyum melihat ibunya yang tengah berkutat dengan masakan di dapur.

"Iya eomma,"ujar Chanyeol sembari melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya di lantai dua rumah sempit itu.

Begitu selesai mandi, Chanyeol bergegas turun untuk makan malam. Di sana, Dara—ibu Chanyeol; tengah mengambilkan nasi di cawan ketika pemuda itu sampai di dapur.

"Eomma memasak cumi-cumi,"ujar wanita itu. "Chanyeol, pabrik tempat eomma bekerja sedang sibuk, jadi untuk dua bulan kedepan akan sering lembur."

Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah makanannya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri eomma, jangan memikirkan biaya sekolahku juga tentang hutang yang—"

"Chanyeol, walaupun kau mendapat beasiswa penuh bukan berarti eomma meninggalkan tanggung jawab eomma sebagai ibu. Jaa, habiskan dulu makanan ini."

Dara tersenyum lalu melanjutkan makannya. Suara televisi tua yang sengaja dihidupkan oleh Dara menemani makan malam keluarga kecil itu. Tak lama kemudian suara gebrakan pintu terdengar.

"BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Chanyeol segera berlari membuka pintu. Mendapati wajah yang sangat ingin ia pukul dengan tongkat baseball dengan keras.

"Mau apa kau?"tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

"Chanyeol siapa yang malam—astaga tuan Lee ada perlu apa?" Dara muncul dari balik tubuh tinggi bocah itu. Melihat sesosok pria tambun dengan cerutu di tangannya.

"Apa kau lupa? Cepat bayar tunggakan hutangmu!"

Tuan Lee menghembuskan napasnya membuat kepulan asap rokok kian melambung. Dara menepuk pundak putranya sembari berbisik, "masuklah ke kamarmu."

Chanyeol menatap ibunya tak rela. Dara hanya tersenyum meyakinkan. Si bocah jangkung pun berlalu meninggalkan dua orang dewasa di sana.

"Maaf Tuan, bukankah minggu lalu aku sudah membayar cicilan untuk tiga bulan?"

"Cih, semakin hari kau pikir biaya hidup tidak bertambah, hah? Yang kau bayarkan hanya bunganya."

Dara menghela napas.

"Tunggu aku mendapat gaji bulan ini Tuan, aku janji akan membayarnya."

"Sebaiknya kau tepati ucapanmu atau rumah ini akan ku sita."

Tuan Lee menendang daun pintu sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Dasar wanita miskin!"umpatnya.

Dara hanya terdiam tanpa tahu Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar percakapan tersebut dari balik tembok.

—

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Chanyeol masuk setelah menjalani skors selama tiga hari. Menjadi salah satu murid beasiswa di sekolah yang notabene hanya untuk kalangan 'borjuis' tidaklah mudah. Tatapan merendahkan entah dari guru ataupun murid lainnya sering kali ia dapatkan. Tak masalah, lagi pula yang Chanyeol cari bukan itu.

Ruangan kepala kesiswaan.

Di sinilah pagi itu keduanya bertemu. Sipit itu bertemu mata bulat Chanyeol. Baekhyun ditemani seorang yang Chanyeol pikir mungkin ayahnya—masih terlibat percakapan serius dengan Pak Shin.

Sebenarnya keduanya telah mengetahui satu sama lain. Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol merupakan murid miskin yang mendapat beasiswa karena kecerdasannya. Gadis itu juga tahu kalau Chanyeol adalah berandal sekolah yang terkenal sering ikut tawuran. Namun karena berbeda kelas, keduanya tak pernah berinteraksi.

"Beruntungnya kau, Chanyeol, hanya menjalani tiga hari skorsing. Tapi mulai hari ini, kau harus menjadi tutor Baekhyun selama satu bulan."ujar Pak Shin.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hendak membuka protes namun Pak Shin dengan cepat menimbuhi,"tidak ada penolakan. Chanyeol dipilih atas keinginan Tuan Byun karena selalu mendapat peringkat satu dari tahun ke tahun. Jadi, sepulang sekolah ini kalian berdua bisa memulainya."

Pak Shin menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Ini pelajaran untukmu agar tidak lagi mengikuti tawuran seperti minggu lalu. Kalau kau melanggar lagi, beasiswamu bisa dicabut Chanyeol."ujarnya lagi.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Kemudian menatap si pendek. Byun Baekhyun. Siapa yang tak kenal calon pewaris Beyond Co. yang terkenal itu? Maksud Chanyeol adalah si gadis yang selalu dipuja-puja oleh hampir seluruh murid sekolah. Rambutnya pinkish, seperti warna bibirnya. Si jangkung yang sempat terpesona segera pamit meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Cih, tipikal orang-orang kaya yang memuakkan. Selalu menggunakan uang untuk melakukan apapun.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Chanyeol pun membalikkan badannya. Alisnya bertaut mendapati sosok pendek itu berlari kecil menghampiri dirinya.

"Anu.. Ah—aku.."

Chanyeol menunggu.

"..itu maksudku, mohon bantuannya. Aku akan sangat berterimakasih kalau kau bersedia mengajariku."ucap Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol menghela napas. "Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain 'ya'."lanjutnya.

Baekhyun diam. Chanyeol pun berbalik lagi, bergegas berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia tak akan melewatkan pelajaran Sosiologi favoritnya pagi itu. Tahun ketiga di SMA Edelweiss Seoul yang sejauh ini ia pikir telah ia lewati dengan mudah, nyatanya ia harus berurusan dengan sosok yang paling ingin ia hindari.

—

] to b c ontinued [

A/N:

thankyou yg udah baca️


	2. 2

"_Survival of the richest, the city ours until the fall."_

.

**B**aekhyun kembali ke kelasnya dengan lesu. Begitu duduk di kursinya, Luhan—teman sebangkunya langsung menghampiri. Tadinya Luhan masih berbincang dengan Suho—si ketua kelas mengenai rencana partipasi menyambut festival ulang tahun sekolah mereka.

"Ada masalah?"tanya Luhan meskipun ekspresi Baekhyun tak terbaca.

_"Well, he'll be my tutor for one month Lu."_

"_Wait_.." Luhan mengernyit. "Maksudmu Park Chanyeol? Chanyeol yang itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menatap gadis bermata rusa itu dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan kau-pikir-ada-chanyeol-yang-lain-lagi-di-sini. Luhan menutup mulutnya agar tidak memekik girang. Dari sekian banyak orang kaya di sekolah tersebut, Luhan termasuk murid yang cukup humble. Gadis keturunan konglomerat Cina itu mengagumi Chanyeol—tentu saja karena kecerdasan laki-laki itu dan imej Chanyeol yang seperti genius badboy.

"Wow. Nona Byun kau beruntung."lanjut Luhan.

Tak lama kemudian guru mereka memasuki kelas. Pelajaran pagi itu pun segera dimulai. Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris lumayan Baekhyun sukai, daripada pelajaran lainnya yang menurutnya amat sangat membosankan. Apalagi Sejarah.

Bagi teman-teman sekelasnya, Baekhyun itu seperti gunung es. Si sulung dari keluarga Byun itu memang tak banyak bicara—kecuali kepada teman-teman dekatnya saja. Walaupun begitu banyak yang menyukai Baekhyun. Selain sopan, ia benar-benar seperti tuan putri dari keluarga yang terhormat.

Lain halnya dengan Luhan. Sahabat Baekhyun dari kecil yang cukup banyak bicara. Maklum, perusahaan keluarga Byun dan perusahaan keluarga Luhan—Xiao Coorporation; kerap kali mengadakan kerjasama. Selain itu, hubungan kedua keluarga itu pun terjalin apik dari jaman kakek Byun sampai ayahnya sekarang. Wajar jika Luhan juga diperlakukan layaknya si Nona Byun tiap kali berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun. Bahkan Miyoung pun sudah menganggap Luhan seperti puterinya sendiri. Walaupun sifat Luhan dan Baekhyun berbeda—dari luar—keduanya sangat akrab bahkan lebih akrab daripada hubungan Baekhyun dan adiknya.

"Psst.. Nona Byun.."panggil Luhan sambil berbisik.

Baekhyun menoleh.

"Apa Hojung-ie akan masuk ke sekolah ini juga setelah kita lulus?"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu.

"Entahlah."

"Jadi aku mendengar ibuku dan ibumu membicarakan tentang adikmu yang akan sekolah di Jepang. Bukankah itu keren?"

"Jangan membahas masalah keluarga, Lu."

Luhan meringis. "Maaf—maaf, eh, Sehun-ie tidak masuk hari ini? Ternyata benar-benar demam, ya."

Baekhyun yang tadi kembali fokus pada tugasnya menoleh lagi. Menatap Luhan tidak percaya.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau dia demam?"

Luhan tersentak. Menyadari kalau dia salah atau malah keceplosan bicara.

"Okay, aku ingin penjelasannya istirahat nanti."ucap Baekhyun.

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Tiffany/Miyoung as Baekhyun's mom

Top/Seunghyun as Baekhyun's dad

Sandara as Chanyeol's mom

and others.

Rated: T-M

Length: Chaptered

GS/School-life!AU/Dldr

.

inspired by Baekhyun's pink hair and Chanyeol's undercute hair look.

.

_"Don't let the color faded to grey."_

.

—

**HEAR OUR HEARTS**

by hollabaekgril

—

Ini kali kedua Miyoung ikut keluarga Kim yang memiliki bisnis makanan olahan laut. Awalnya, Miyoung hanya ingin menginvestasikan sebagian uangnya pada keluarga Kim, mengingat bisnis industri pangan sedang berkembang pesat. Siapa sangka, ia malah kerap diajak mengunjungi pabrik tempat pengolahan makanannya langsung.

Letak pabriknya tak jauh dari perusahaan pusatnya di Seoul. Maka dari itu di jam senggang seperti saat ini, Miyoung mengisinya dengan kegiatan lain. Kim Yesung—presdir Sunkim Group; merupakan teman Miyoung semasa SMA.

"Miyoung-a, aku ada urusan sebentar dengan bagian kantor pabrik. Kau makan sianglah dulu."ujar Yesung sebelum pergi ke lantai satu.

Miyoung mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kaki ke kantin pabrik tersebut.

"Ah, jeosonghamnida."

"Tidak—tidak, aku yang minta maaf nyonya. Sungguh."

Miyoung lekas berjongkok, membereskan bekal makan yang tercecer akibat seorang pekerja yang tak sengaja menabraknya. Berkali-kali pekerja wanita itu meminta maaf.

"Park Dara-ssi,"panggil Miyoung setelah membaca nametag di seragam wanita itu. "Gwaenchana, mari memesan makanan lagi kebetulan aku juga belum makan siang."

"T-tidak perlu nyonya, akan sangat merepotkan bila—"

Miyoung tersenyum lantas memanggil office boy di sana untuk membereskan sisa makanan yang masih tercecer.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan bila bisa makan siang sambil mengobrol, bagaimana?"

Eyesmile Miyoung tercetak tulus. Dara pun menganggukkan kepala. Setelah memesan, keduanya pun duduk di salah satu meja sambil berbincang.

"Oh ya, sudah berapa lama Dara-ssi bekerja di sini?"tanya Miyoung.

"Kurang lebih sekitar empat tahun, kupikir."jawab Dara. "Orang-orang seperti kami sering kali berpindah dari pabrik satu ke pabrik lain nyonya. Sesuai kontrak kerja."

"Ah begitu. Lalu, apakah kau tinggal di dekat sini atau—?"

"Tidak begitu jauh nyonya, sekitar lima belas menit berjalan kaki."jawab Dara. "Lagi pula anak laki-lakiku sudah besar. Tidak masalah kalaupun aku lembur sampai malam."

Miyoung tersenyum sendu.

"Oh, kau memiliki anak laki-laki? B—bagaimana rasanya?"tanya Miyoung kemudian.

"Jeosonghamnida, maksud nyonya?"

"M—maksudku," Miyoung kemudian terkekeh. "Aku memiliki dua anak perempuan. Jadi aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya mengasuh anak laki-laki."

Dara mengangguk paham. Wanita berseragam pabrik warna mint itu lalu tersenyum cerah.

"Rasanya menyenangkan, nyonya. Walaupun anak laki-laki itu kerap kali berkelahi, namun dia akan mengungkapkan rasa sayang kepada ibunya dengan lembut dan itu terlihat sangat manis."ujar Dara. "Beruntungnya dia bersekolah dengan beasiswa, nyonya, aku bangga sekali padanya."

"Turut senang mendengarnya, Dara-ssi."

Keduanya pun kembali berbincang akrab. Sampai akhirnya jam makan siang usai. Miyoung pun harus kembali ke belerja pula, meninggalkan pabrik tersebut. Tanpa tahu kink hatinga tengah gundah. Seolah menahan perasaan yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasa sendu.

—

"Xi Luhan sebelah sini!"

Merasa dipanggil, Luhan segera menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah duduk di salah satu bangku di kantin.

"Omong-omong Seulgi kemana? Tidak makan bersama kita?"tanya Luhan sebelum duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Dia sedang ada urusan dengan tim jurnalis sepertinya,"jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh iya, apa benar festival sekolah diadakan minggu depan?"tanya Jongin yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya.

"Mungkin. Suho bilang hari Sabtu, minggu depan."jawab Luhan.

"Tapi karena kita di tingkat akhir, hanya perlu menikmati saja, bukan?" Baekhyun dengan santai menyeruput strawberry milk favoritnya.

"Ya! Siapa bilang begitu Baek?!" Jongdae bertanya tak percaya. Menatap Baekhyun penasaran sampai melupakan mie udon di depannya.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu. "Hanya menebak."

"Dasar!"

Jongin tertawa melihat Jongdae berteriak seperti itu.

"Sebentar, yang aku tahu dari dulu setiap kelas selalu memiliki satu stand kan? Apa kau sudah membicarakannya dengan Suho, Lu?"tanya Jongin.

Jongdae mengangguk. "Nah, yang aku tahu juga begitu setiap tahunnya."

"Simpel saja sih, Suho bilang stand kelas kita untuk berjualan dan aku pikir bubble tea terdengar bagus. Bagaimana?"

Jongdae melongo. Jongin mengerutkan dahi. Baekhyun memutar matanya malas.

"Ya! Apa salahnya dengan berjualan bubble tea?!" Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya lucu.

"Lebih baik kelas kita mengadakan rapat."usul Baekhyun yang langsung disetujui oleh duo Jong.

"Ide yang tepat."ucap Jongdae

Setelah selesai makan, Baekhyun dan Luhan lah yang lebih dulu beranjak meninggalkan kantin. Sementara jongin dan Jongdae masih di sana. Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan berdua menuju perpustakaan. Luhan bilang ada buku yang harus ia ambil untuk persiapan mengikuti ujian masuk Universitas pilihannya.

"Oh iya, Baek, kau ikut di acara ibumu bulan depan?"tanya Luhan sambil menyusuri rak-rak tinggi di sana. Jajaran buku-buku mulai dari bahasa Korea sampai bahasa Inggris pun lengkap adanya. Fasilitas di SMA Edelweiss memang tak pernah main-main.

"Acara apa?"tanya Baekhyun datar.

Luhan berbalik menghadap si rambut pink. "Ibumu kan meluncurkan produk baru dan itu berkolaborasi dengan Dior, Baek. Dior! Christian Dior itu..." Luhan hampir memekik namun segera mengecilkan suaranya begitu ingat mereka di dalam perpustakaan.

"Maaf Lu, sepertinya tidak. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku malas." Baekhyun menggigit kukunya. Kebiasaannya ketika gugup dan—tidak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan namun bingung membuka obrolan baru.

Luhan menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. "Baiklah, sana, kau bilang tadi mau melihat buku-buku seni?"

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk antusias. "Kembali ke kelas setelah bel berbunyi, ya?"

Gadis bermata rusa itu hanya tersenyum lalu menghela napas lega. Setidaknya Baekhyun lupa menanyakan perihal Sehun yang sedang demam—dalam obrolan singkat tadi pagi. Sementara si rambut pink mulai berjalan menyusuri rak buku bagian seni.

—

Chanyeol berjalan malas menuju kelas Baekhyun. Belum sampai di kelas, si gadis pendek itu sudah menghampirinya. Beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang menatap aneh pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Pasalnya, ini kali pertama mereka berinteraksi.

Baekhyun si kaya yang pendiam.

Chanyeol si berandal miskin dengan otak cemerlang.

Sungguh pemandangan yang kontras di mata murid-murid yang notabene adalah keturunan old money Korea Selatan.

"Ikut aku." Setelah berucap pelan, Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju ujung koridor.

Kelas Baekhyun ada di lantai dua. Buru-buru Chanyeol mengejar langkah dan berjalan di samping gadis itu.

"Kau tidak suka teman-teman kayamu itu melihatmu bersama kasta rendahan sepertiku?"

Baekhyun diam tak mengindahkan pertanyaan si jangkung. Setelah berbelok di ujung koridor, langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu kelas kosong.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kegiatan belajar selama sebulan ini menjadi gosip murahan murid-murid di kelasku." Baekhyun membuka pintu lalu masuk. Chanyeol terdiam lalu mengekor di belakangnya.

Laki-laki itu mengernyit melihat isi ruangan tersebut. Ia memang jarang menampakkan diri di lingkungan murid-murid borjuis di lantai dua sekolah mereka. Di pojok ruangan ada beberapa kanvas, ada yang penuh goresan cat, ada yang masih kosong, bahkan ada yang sudah menjadi sebuah lukisan.

"Kau yang melakukan itu semua?"tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk jajaran kanvas dengan dagunya.

Baekhyun yang sudah duduk dan hendak mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya menengok. Melihat hasil dari 'kegiatan tidak berguna'nya—di mata ayahnya, tentu saja—hanya bisa mengangguk malas. Mengingat kejadian malam itu membuat Baekhyun muak.

"Kau berbakat."

"Ayo mulai."

Keduanya berucap bersamaan. Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata sipitnya lucu. Sedetik kemudian mereka berdua tertawa pelan. Kemudian Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di depan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, apa yang bisa aku bantu dalam pelajaranmu?"

Baekhyun sengaja mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku yang dekat dengan jendela. Ia pikir belajar lagi setelah belajar harus ditemani dengan pemandangan yang indah.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak suka Ekonomi..."

Baekhyun menyodorkan bukunya.

"Kau bukan tidak tidak suka Ekonomi, nona, kau tidak suka menghitung."balas Chanyeol sambil mengamati buku catatan Baekhyun dengan seksama.

Beberapa soal hitungannya hanya dikerjakan setengah—tidak sampai selesai.

"Simpan buku Ekonomi, kita belajar menghitung." Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan bukunya pula. Sebuah buku yang sampulnya sudah robek, terlihat usang.

Si jangkung pun mulai mengajarkan metode belajarnya kepada Baekhyun. Apabila si pendek tidak mengerti, maka ia akan menghela napas dan mulai menjelaskan dengan sangat pelan.

"Yak! Kenapa soal yang ini jadi sangat mudah?"

Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Gadis itu malah membulatkan mata sipitnya. "Aku serius. Park Chanyeol ku rasa kau harus menjadi guru."

"Impianku bukan menjadi guru."

"Bukan begitu—semacam guru bimbingan—kau tahu di kelasku bukan hanya aku yang kesulitan mengerjakan soal—uhm..."

"Bukankah kalian semua masih mengikuti bimbingan belajar lagi? Semacam les privat dengan tutor yang lebih profesional."

"Emh—ya, memang dan bayarannya juga mahal.. Ah! Benar! Tidak adil rasanya kalau aku tidak membayarmu. Akan aku bilang kepada ayahku bahwa—"

"Lukisanmu."

"Eh?"

"Lukisanmu Byun Baekhyun. Selesaikan lukisanmu yang itu." Chanyeol tersenyum seraya menunjuk kanvas paling besar ukurannya di sana.

Baekhyun menatap pemuda di depannya bingung.

"Aku mau kau membayarku dengan menyelesaikan lukisanmu yang itu. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol menyodorkan tangan kanannya. "_Deal?"_

Si rambut pink menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Mata bulan sabitnya bertemu dengan mata bulat Chanyeol—yang kini menatapnya dengan teduh. Mengingatkannya dengan kalimat-kalimat penenang dan penyemangat dari ibunya. Ditengah kekakangan Seunghyun, Tiffany lah yang selalu mendukung dan membela Baekhyun.

Sekarang laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya, malah menyuruhnya melukis? Hal yang selama ini tidak dapat dengan bebas dilakukannya. Tidak dapat dipercaya.

"A—ku, kau tahu sendiri Park.."

"_I insist_, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menarik napas sebelum balas menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"_Deal_. Akan aku selesaikan dalam satu bulan ini."ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Cantik, dan indah. Batin Chanyeol.

] to b continued [

A/N: sorry for late update but thankyou yg udah baca️


End file.
